


'L' for Love

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon - Enhances original, Canon - Outstanding AU/reinterpretation, Characters - Friendship, Characters - New interpretation, First Age, Humor, Subjects - Culture(s), Subjects - Legends/Myth/History, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Good use of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daeron of Doriath is remembered for two things: his love of Luthien, and the invention of the Cirth script. In this vignette, Celeborn discovers that the two are not unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'L' for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

"But I tell you, I have never hurt a tree in my life!"

Celeborn ignored Daeron's protests and kept a firm hold on his elbow until they reached the wounded oak. "Are you telling me you aren't responsible for those cuts in the bark? Beleg swears he saw you make them."

"I meant no harm! Those marks are only... well, I call them 'writing.'"

"Writing?'"

"A permanent way of setting down ideas." Daeron caressed the scratches. "This part here is 'Luthien.'"

"Luthien?" Celeborn could not see it. "Looks more like a jumble of bird-tracks to me."

"The symbols represent not images, but sounds. A mere few dozen sounds can be combined to form any word. Here, let me show you your name." Daeron patted at his belt. "Oh dear. I seem to have misplaced my knife. May I borrow yours?"

Celeborn noted, but did not mention, the bone hilt protruding from Daeron's boot. "Why, so you can cut this fine tree up some more? Of course not. Use a stick."

Daeron picked up a fallen branch and stepped towards the tree.

"I meant, use it on the ground!"

"Right." Daeron leaned forward and drew more bird-tracks by the tree's roots. "Here. C-E-L-E-B-O-R-N. See? The 'N' at the end is the same. And this 'L'. Isn't 'L' a lovely letter?" He sighed.

"I... see." Celeborn glanced from the strangeness by his feet to the strangeness on the tree. Some bits did match. "So what does the rest of the tree-writing say? The part that isn't 'Luthien'?"

Daeron blushed. "'Daeron loves.'"

"Dae- Oh." So he had finally decided to tell her. Good for him. Still... "You do realize that Luthien won’t understand this declaration any more than I do?"

"I do not want her to!"

"Then why invent a way of setting the words down at all?" Celeborn glanced at Daeron's misplaced dagger. "As a reminder of what you feel, in case you forget?"

"I could never forget my feelings. No, I write them down as a monument to their timeless nature. I tried carving on stone, but..." Daeron held up a bandaged hand. "My chisel slipped."

"So you decided to attack a defenseless oak instead?" Celeborn clenched his fists. "Look here, Daeron, I know you're in love, but if I ever hear of you carving on a tree again, I'll... I'll carve something on _you_!"

When Daeron's eyes widened, Celeborn feared he had gone too far. Then the minstrel spoke. "Oh, would you? What a splendid idea! Trees fall, even stone may crumble, but I... I could wear 'Luthien' over my heart until the end of Arda. Just as I carry her in it."

Celeborn stared at him. "Well... just stay away from the trees, all right?"


End file.
